


刺

by A_luo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_luo/pseuds/A_luo
Summary: 1.《刃》系列衍生篇，情节有微弱出入。2.内心os：我特么是第一次倒着时间线来写文的。3.圈地自萌不上升真人，荣耀属于他们，OOC属于我。4.其实不长，真不长。5.日常求评论。





	1. Chapter 1

尽管自家小孩的考斯腾变得越来越好看，羽生还是觉得博洋穿训练服滑行的样子最可爱。

 

因为练习柔韧度而变得比以前纤细的身材越发修长，小孩很喜欢穿黑色，就更加显瘦，在选手中变成一道黑色但明亮的闪电，跳跃起来能给人巨大的震撼。

 

但是羽生只能在指导的时候装作漫不经心地瞥过去一眼，有两次被小孩敏感抓住他又迅速转移了目光。

 

因为最近羽生和博洋冷战中。

 

羽生：“你应该多休息。”

 

博洋表示：“我不。”

 

除了《少年将军》和心血来潮跳出来的《李白》，博洋还打算排一个新节目，为此不眠不休查资料、找乐曲、找编舞，即使加大了训练强度还是以肉眼可见的速度瘦下来，肯定是给累的，羽生看到恨不得把小孩抓过来狠狠打几下屁股。

 

都是一根筋扭到底的人，羽生摆事实，讲道理，循循善诱，以身作则，感觉都要把小孩说服了，小孩还是明确表示：我不。

 

羽生冷下脸来。

 

博洋显然有点怕羽生生气，但还是固执己见，“已经有灵感了，我可以滑出来的。”

 

“那也不应该这么拼命去练习，”羽生说：“你这样下去又要打封闭针，这个赛季你不能再打封闭了，你的身体会撑不住的。”

 

博洋动了动嘴唇，无法反驳，底气不足地来了一句，“我会小心的。”

 

羽生点点头，“哦。”然后伸手“啪”把视频切了。

 

面对着突然的黑屏博洋呆了两秒，才知道自家男朋友生气了，再拨回去显得是自己服软，加上长时间休息不足情绪也不好，他心烦意乱地把手机扔到一旁。

 

退役后羽生在自己国家队兼职着教练，时不时跑到加拿大的俱乐部指导训练，现在到了洲际赛，刚好到了北美站，好不容易能见面了，却因为这件事闹起了别扭。

 

博洋却不觉得这是什么大不了的事，到冰上热身的时候还专门去日本队那边转了一圈，结果羽生见到他就跟没见到这个人似的，面无表情就走了过去，让博洋的手僵在了半空，招呼硬生生咽回了喉里。

 

往常见面就像是小粉丝见到了自己的偶像互相聊个没完，见面礼除了吃的还附带一个黏糊糊的拥抱，周围人被疯狂科普“论粉丝追偶像的正确姿势”，如今这两个人见到形同陌路，于是全世界都知道羽生结弦和金博洋吵架了。

 

理由不明。

 

博洋默默揪住自己的蜘蛛侠公仔坐在休息室，同一个队的队员轮番来问候，直至最后一个金杨鬼鬼祟祟探出脑袋来，还没开口，博洋说：“就……吵架了啊。”

 

金杨咂咂嘴，“就？你看起来也不是很难过嘛。”

 

博洋挠了挠脑袋，很困惑，“我不知道他为什么生气啊。”

 

金杨说：“不是我说你，你也歇停会儿吧，蜘蛛侠也不带这么没日没夜练的。”

 

博洋应了一声，也不知道是答应没答应，想起什么又问道：“要怎么做才能和好啊？”

 

金杨表示没眼看，“我怎么知道！他喜欢啥送啥！”

 

“昂，”小孩这句话完全听进去了，笑出虎牙，“小雨姐不是说附近有一家甜品很出名么，我去买。”

 

金杨：“……”

 

老子真是信了你们的邪。

 

对于那一边的混乱羽生并不知道，非常有职业涵养地指导完学生，全程保持面无表情脸，散发的黑气让学生下意识咽口唾沫，开始疯狂反思最近自己做了什么让羽生教练生气的事，还是……和女朋友吵架了？说回来一直不知道羽生教练的女朋友是谁呢，宇野前辈又是一副看破红尘的样子。

 

羽生教练看向冰场了，啊羽生教练的脸色好难看……那边是，是博洋前辈！男人的友谊真的很难说啊，明明之前还打成一片现在就跟对仇人一样呢，博洋前辈旁边的那个人又是谁，好像是第二个能跳出五周跳的选手吧，叫什么来着……Schell？

 

“明明母语都不是英语却聊得很顺利呢。”羽生正目不转睛盯着青年看，学生在旁边感慨一句。

 

手死死按住冰场的扶栏，骨节发白，羽生觉得有一座富士山在体内快要爆炸，最后却“噗”一声漏掉很多气，变成了冷冰冰的黑洞。

 

因为学生说：“毕竟都是挑战五周跳成功的人啊。”

 

羽生松开手，冷淡地说：“练得累了就休息一下吧。”

 

学生看着自家教练突然低落的情绪，很莫名。

 

不知道什么时候开始，五周跳成了心里的一根刺。

 

像鳗鱼刺，明明是绵软浓厚的鳗鱼，入口即化，但忘了鱼也会有刺的，卡在喉咙不上不下，刺太小、太细，却顽固，一直梗着，平时不会感觉到存在，但咽下食物时它就开始拼命刷存在感，疼起来的时候生疼。

 

时间流逝得太快，仿佛那个人跳出五周跳还只是在昨天，今天就已经有了另一个挑战成功的人，更利落、更有才华，然后那个人注意到了，注意到后辈身上已经慢慢变得耀眼的光，于是露出期待，于是无限包容。

 

就像当初自己对他那样。

 

不应该嫉妒的。

 

羽生想。

 

就是因为太清楚自己的极限，才会对博洋说出那样任性的话，却没想到他会回应自己的期待，那一瞬有多喜悦，这一刻就有多失落。

 

毕竟我已经不是，可以在冰场上和你打闹的前辈，也不是你拼命追逐的人了。我多想成为你的灯塔，多想给你指明方向，多想让你的目光一直落在我身上，可是现在我只能站在场外看着你和别的选手聊我无法触及的话题，五周，这不是勤奋可以弥补的，是要与生俱来的天赋和强大的意志力，少一个也不可以。

 

论意志力羽生有自信不会输给任何人，但是天赋……

 

羽生自嘲地笑了一下，突然有点喘不过气。

 

这种感觉真的太糟糕了。

 

结束完训练选手们三三两两结队往回走，羽生正就着凉白开把药片吞下，学生就乐颠颠跑过来问要不要去附近的甜品店逛一逛，刚好日本的队员们都有空。

 

羽生正思考着要不要去凑热闹，学生已经担心地问：“前辈你没事吧，脸色看起来很差。”

 

“最近没休息好吧，”羽生敷衍了一句，“没事，比赛过了就好了。”

 

最终羽生还是答应了学生的邀请，毕竟他不想呆在酒店里被某人堵，其次他也对远近闻名的甜品很有兴趣，加上老熟人田中也在，放松下是不错的选择。

 

只是他没想到会在店里碰到金博洋。

 

店里很热闹，羽生一进店门就跟有雷达跟踪一样看到了站在蛋糕台前的博洋，自家小孩其实很好认出来，瘦高又很喜欢穿着卫衣，今天他穿的是红色的，黑色的修身裤把他的腿衬得又直又长，皮肤白得能反光，不比赛的时候是顺毛，又黑又软的刘海垂下来，他还很喜欢戴鸭舌帽，把刘海压着，从帽子的边缘能看到一小撮呆毛，显得特别乖。

 

羽生下意识要走过去跟他说话，见到站在博洋旁边的人又站住了，看着那个“五周跳天才”之称的青年凑到博洋旁边小声用英语说着什么，博洋好像没听清，于是站近了点听，帽檐露出的头发都要蹭到对方的皮肤。

 

羽生内心已经用日语把这两个人骂了无数次，正准备再接再厉换英语和中文骂，博洋却好像挑好了蛋糕拉开了距离，青年上前似乎想帮忙，却被拒绝了，拿到蛋糕的博洋似乎心情立刻变得好起来，整个人都散发着“我很开心”的气息，像某种毛茸茸的、软软的小动物，露出的虎牙可爱又诱人，想把他抱进怀里拼命揉。

 

其实博洋稍微回头就能看到站在正门正在排队的羽生，但他好像有急事，接到电话说了什么就拿起蛋糕盒子从侧门走了，青年也紧跟而上，跟着博洋和他说了什么，博洋犹豫了几秒才点点头，然后羽生看着他们上了同一辆的士。

 

我现在还能保持微笑真是奇迹。

 

羽生想。

 

而旁边的学生已经被羽生突然爆发的气势吓得瑟瑟发抖，简直要哭出来了。

 

羽生前辈这里不是冰上麻烦您不要随便释放杀意好吗！


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

自从和博洋确立关系后羽生慢慢开始接触手机，但大多数时候依旧是“不回消息”以及“永远出现在别人的社交平台里”的状态。

 

而如今他在生气，一开始还细心注意有没有消息，发现对方完全没有来认错的想法，羽生同学把手机一扔，继续跑到冰场上做指导训练，结果看到自家小孩正在磕磕绊绊地练习。

 

他在不停地调整自己的姿势，反反复复去做，反反复复去感受，像个机器人，但每一次动作都和上一次有微妙的不同，伸展的时候更优美自然，小孩苦恼地提过自己的艺术感知力和羽生完全不是一个等级，所以每次排练都只能机械地重复上千遍直至这种感受融入骨血里。

 

等他看到羽生眼睛一亮想过来的时候，羽生直接用后脑勺对着他，根本不是暗示，而是疯狂明示他还在生气了。

 

而被疯狂明示的博洋还是到了日本队这边，喊住羽生，问他训练后能不能留一下。

 

“博洋选手，”羽生笑得眼睛眯眯，语气也很温柔，但熟他的人都知道这是在皮笑肉不笑了，“有什么事可以等到赛后说，这种时候和外国选手接触会让人有不好的舆论的。”

 

博洋茫然了几秒，显然没理解羽生最后一句话，又问：“赛后你有时间吗？”

 

羽生装模作样想了一下，报出航班时间，“之后还有一个学生要指导，大概比完赛就走吧。”

 

博洋从茫然变成懵逼，“那不就是没时间吗？”

 

羽生说：“对，没时间。”

 

“可是我买了好吃的，你要试一下吗？”

 

羽生说：“只要不是附近那家甜品店我都可以。”

 

博洋：“……”

 

神经再大条也意识到羽生还在生气了，博洋还想说点什么却被教练叫住，他只能离开，滑走之前还一滑三回头，像只失去了方向的鸡崽。

 

羽生看到他瘦了一圈的身形就生气，严肃地对迎过来的学生说：“你力量上有巨大优势，一定可以超过博洋选手的！”

 

学生：“？？？？？”

 

……羽生教练真是越来越爱开玩笑了呢。

 

心知小孩的脾性，出训练场的时候故意放慢了速度，果然见到小孩披着大一号的红色外套站在走廊的出口等，耳朵里塞着耳机头一点一点的，打着节拍，好像在合乐，手里提着的蛋糕包装袋随着节奏起伏发出沙沙的声音，偶尔有运动员经过会和他热切地打招呼，就连练得最狠的Schell都出来，走过去和他说了什么，让他一下子露出虎牙，羽生默默站在后面看着，慢慢没有了表情。

 

喉咙里的那根刺还在，一直卡着，出不了血，也拔不出来，就是疼。

 

等人走得差不多了青年还是耐心等着，偶尔抬头望望前面。

 

羽生故意冷着脸走过去想当看不见，结果博洋一抬头看到他就抬腿跟上，下意识地小跑了几步，“羽生。”

 

“我等下还要去复盘，”羽生目不斜视，脚下飞快，“博洋选手有什么事吗？”

 

“啊，”小孩眨巴了一下眼睛，默默停下脚步，“那你先去复盘吧，不要太累了昂。”说着拿着袋子好像在犹豫要不要送出去，垂头丧气的样子。

 

羽生停下来，“你呢？”他回头看着小孩，语气难得带了苛责，“又要上冰练习？”

 

博洋一愣，羽生又紧接着说：“你把自己关在冰场里多少天了，你这样根本就不能有进步。”

 

小孩的脸黑了黑，闷闷道：“不练总觉得不心安。”

 

“天天这样根本只会给自己的脚踝增加负担，”羽生说着说着又开始生气，“艺术表现力不是拼命练习就能做出来的，你要去多体验人物的情感，音乐的表达，一味地把肢体控制在精确的角度根本没办法打动自己，更何况打动观众。”

 

“可是，”博洋抬眼静静看着羽生，“羽生挑战4A的时候，不也是不停不停练习吗？”

 

羽生说：“那不一样。”

 

“一样的，”青年的眼里带了无奈的神色，那种无奈让羽生都愣住了，“对于我来说，要学会艺术的表达就是不停去练习，因为我们不一样。”

 

我们的天赋，是不一样的。

 

听到这句话羽生的唇色发白，胸口又开始闷闷痛。

 

小孩居然说他们不是一类人。

 

居然说不一样。

 

气得狠了身体都微微发抖，羽生的声音却愈来愈冷静，“……那谁跟你一样？”

 

博洋缓慢地眨巴了一下眼睛，发现自己的话好像引起了某种歧义，他的恋人已经冲他开火了，“那你就找和你一样的人好了，他一定会陪你在冰上练习，练到旧伤复发也笑着鼓励你继续下去的。”

 

听羽生这么说博洋也有点怒了，“我又不是那个意思。”

 

“博洋你从来不听我的建议，”羽生却是疲惫地揉揉眉心，想从衣兜里拿出什么又忍住了，“一直都是，编舞的问题也不太会问我，明明你可以直接问我的。”

 

你可以尝试相信我的。

 

“还是你觉得请教我是什么丢脸的事吗？”

 

博洋目瞪口呆地看着羽生，张了张嘴，说不出话。

 

在某种意义上来说，羽生是对的。他故意避开不去问，是因为现在两个人特殊的身份，他不想把羽生推上媒体的风口浪尖，不想羽生这么累还要操心自己的问题，甚至有点较劲的念头，并不是因为羽生是花滑冠军、是名人才和他在一起，而是因为他喜欢的人是羽生结弦，他想用一种更平等的身份和他相处，至少……至少走下去也可以在他累的时候给他力量，而不是一味去依靠他。

 

但是这种幼稚得让人无语的想法怎么好意思说出口。

 

羽生当然听不到青年内心的声音，见博洋的表情验证了自己的想法，眼底飞快闪过一丝阴霾，但他只是无奈地笑了一下，“你说得对，我们不是一类人。”

 

对于你来说我只是个退役的前辈，曾经的冠军，或许还是个多管闲事的男朋友，你根本不知道每次你受伤我有多难过，仿佛你的痛苦都加倍反噬到自己身上。

 

“我知道博洋有自己的坚持，”上手去捏了下小孩的脸，没有了婴儿肥也还是软软的，把想要咳嗽的欲望压在喉咙，羽生放轻声音，“但偶尔也要顾及下我的感受啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

最后一天练习，不少选手都纷纷抓紧了时间。

 

羽生和学生有一搭没一搭地说着话，目光落到冰上就胶着住再也挪不动了。

 

青年在冰上练习着跳跃，黑洞期回来后衔接滑行都漂亮了许多，还是喜欢穿着蓝色长袖套着黑色连帽背心，双腿修长，在冰上如同鲸入大海，连放水一样的练习也让人看得津津有味，他仿佛是一个磁铁，一触到他就无法移开目光。

 

果然，变成了一个强大又耀眼的人啊。

 

游移了一会儿，羽生看到什么顿住，身体微微前倾，在学生叫了好几声都没有回应，而是狠狠皱起眉，沉下眼神的同时脸色变得越发苍白。

 

学生循着羽生的方向看去，观察了几分钟，也忍不住发出“啊”的一声。

 

有人在跟随博洋。

 

练了几个跳跃后博洋也注意到了什么，往后看了好几眼，然后调整自己的路线，结果另一个选手紧紧咬住不放，为了避免冲撞，博洋的两次跳跃不得不落空，还有一次没调整好轴心滑了一下，用手撑住了冰面才没有摔倒。

 

那一瞬羽生已经紧张得抓紧了手里的水杯，看到博洋皱眉躲过才慢慢深呼吸一口气，一小口一小口地喝着水，眼睛一直默默看着冰上。

 

没事的。

 

羽生对自己说。

 

毕竟自家小孩这么优秀，总会遇到这种事情，虽然真的很糟心，但经历过就会慢慢成长，就像以前的自己一样。

 

可是下一秒，枝节横生！

 

只剩下一个跳跃可以练习，因为改变了路线又习惯性滑得比较快，青年没控制好轴心摔倒在地上，后面转身背对着博洋的对手突然加快了速度紧跟着一个4S，对方没想到博洋会因为区区一个3A摔倒，等反应过来冰刀已经偏向仍然没办法稳住自己重心的青年！

 

不知道是谁在惊呼，“小心！”

 

羽生眼睁睁看着这一幕，那一瞬耳膜轰鸣，声音如同一团棉絮塞在喉咙里吐不出来，气管像是缩水了十几倍，连呼吸的本能都忘记，只能看着泛着冷光的冰刀以一种毁灭的姿态、就要落到青年身上！

 

水杯脱手被摔下，想起了多年前那一场带着疼痛和血汗的、刀尖上的花滑，羽生不寒而栗，带着破碎得不能再破碎的嗓音，用尽最后的力气喊：“博洋！”

 

青年听到声音迅速反应过来，狼狈地往旁边一滚，险而又险地擦过了冰刃，整个人像炮弹一样撞到了挡板上发出“嘭”的一声，可见他把自己往后推的力气有多大。

 

——最后时刻躲开了。

 

跟随的对手显然也被吓到了，收势来不及狼狈地落到冰上，爬起来脸色发白地问有没有事。

 

选手纷纷停下来，周围的观众也都站起，有的发出惊呼有的在咒骂，练习被迫暂停，中国队的队员得到准许后纷纷跑到挡板的另一边，隔着挡板询问被摔得七荤八素的博洋的情况。

 

“没事。”幸亏挡板够软，博洋确定自己没有大碍后想拦住暴跳如雷的队友，突然想起什么脸上失去了所有血色，猛地扭头看向羽生的方向，连隋文静刚递来的冰刀套都没接就往那边跌跌撞撞滑过去！

 

从喊出那个名字起羽生就觉得自己被巨大的海水淹没了，完全地没顶，他不得不用额头抵住冰冷的扶栏断断续续喘息着，慢慢蹲下来想要控制自己发抖的身体，想要吞下自己的尖叫，想要掩盖自己的恐惧，可是让人绝望的一幕反反复复回放着，逐渐和以前的那抹鲜红融合在一起。

 

如同脊椎被生生抽出，疼痛都是一种奢侈，巨大的悲怆和一次又一次的摔倒，抱着再也无法滑下去的决绝。

 

要是真的被冰刀撞到，自家小孩会发生什么，简直想都不敢想。

 

光是有“如果”这个假设就快要窒息，怕得发抖。

 

想要呼喊，想要发出声音，想要怒吼，但是没有办法，眼前一片昏花，全身都被束缚住不能动弹分毫，以至于溢出生理性的泪水，大口大口呼吸着稀薄的空气，却不能得到片刻的喘息，他痉挛着想要拿出喷剂，但摸索了半天找不到，手无力地垂下。

 

下一秒，他被一个人抱住。

 

那个人像是吓坏了，一直在说什么，小心翼翼把羽生放平，拿出喷剂放在羽生嘴里，在羽生慢慢反应过来可以依靠喷剂呼吸时轻轻地覆上羽生的手背，身体抖得比他还厉害，但是……非常非常温暖。

 

像个小太阳一样。

 

羽生闻到熟悉的、带着肥皂香味的气息，很想把对方抱紧，搂对方在怀里小声安慰，但是他知道现在不是时候，呛咳着把博洋轻轻推开，刚好后面的人都反应过来，围上来七嘴八舌说要去医务室。

 

一提到担架羽生就受不了了，多大点事情要什么担架，“不用，我可以自己走。”

 

博洋想上来扶，羽生已经站稳了淡淡看了他一眼，眼神里像淬了冰，他一愣，手就慢慢垂下去。

 

没有心情理小孩是什么想法，光应付各种各样的问候和匆匆赶来的队医羽生就筋疲力尽，还带着说不明道不清的怒火，他被队友半强迫架着去医务室的时候也没有和小孩打招呼，等转过拐角下意识侧过头瞥了一直不说话的小孩一眼，博洋静静站在那里，笔直但沉默，像一把被封了刃的枪。

 

因为灯光的关系他的脸半沉入阴影，羽生看不透他的情绪，像是有个面具慢慢冰封了他的所有，只见他垂着眼慢慢转过身去，像是要回到冰场，也有人经过停下问他有没有事，他只是摆了摆手就上了冰，开始滑行。

 

滞涩的动作像是雄鹰坠入了沼泽。

 

羽生的心不停下沉，哮喘虽然控制下来了，总有什么沉甸甸压在胸口，自家小孩那张面无表情的脸一直在脑海里挥之不去，导致到医务室里被队医检查着他也愣愣的，不知道在想什么，让转头转头，让抬手抬手，直至队医“哎呀”一声，关心地问：“哪里受伤了？”

 

羽生顿了几秒，迷茫地抬起头，“什么？”

 

“手呀，”队医示意他看自己的手，“都有血了没伤口，是别的地方有伤蹭到了吗？这么不小心。”

 

羽生翻过自己的手来看。

 

指背上一道殷红的血痕，红得刺目，像是裂开的、嘲笑的嘴角。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

 

练习场发生的意外似乎对青年没有造成什么影响。

 

之后的比赛clean全场，一如既往掌声雷动，青年在等分区垂下眼，手里拿着无牙仔，安静而乖巧，面对镜头也只是礼貌地笑笑，教练找他说话他也低声回答着，像在比划哪里做得不好，见到分数露出预料中的神色。

 

羽生瞟了一眼分数榜，也不吃惊，ISU喜欢压分已经是日常，即使如此青年还是以微弱的优势把对手甩在身后，毕竟目前为止五周跳还是bug一样的存在，加上近年博洋的衔接滑行好了太多，裁判再怎么压也……裁判们表示尽力了。

 

颁完奖后陆陆续续回到酒店，有些队员已经商量着要去哪里嗨，羽生拿着蜘蛛侠张望着某个人却半天找不到，转悠了半圈总算在酒店的休息厅里找到了角落里的小孩，博洋把鸭舌帽压得低低的，整个人缩在墨绿色的大外套里，一双长腿缩起来，坐着发呆，显得更加少年气。

 

羽生走过去把蜘蛛侠放在博洋面前，后者愣愣地抬头看，眼睛微弱地亮了一下，像入冬前最后的萤火。

 

小孩情绪不对。

 

羽生心里一沉，轻声喊：“天天？”

 

博洋什么都没说，只是用脸颊小心地蹭着羽生的手臂，半闭着眼睛，像累得能搁在那儿就睡着。

 

羽生蹲下来，呼噜了下小孩压在帽檐的呆毛，软软的手感特别好，“太累了就回房间睡啊。”垂下眼看到小孩垂在双腿间的手，十指交扣着微微发抖。

 

他在怕。

 

羽生不笑了，伸手抚上小孩的手，发现手冰凉，他又喊了一声，“天天。”

 

小孩睁眼看着他，眼睛沉沉，像是一点光都透不进去。

 

羽生一阵慌乱，突然有一种怎么样也无法走到小孩心里的感觉，“你跟我来。”他把小孩拉起，以往都要拉锯战半天，这次小孩轻飘飘就被他拉起来了，羽生才发现他瘦得比想象中要多，脚步都有些踉跄，他一路把小孩拖回自己的酒店房间，一把房门锁上就把小孩按在墙上，小孩不肯看他，他就强硬地掰过小孩的下巴，让他的眼睛里有自己，满满的都是自己。

 

“没事了，”和小孩对视一会儿，他轻声安慰着，然后亲吻小孩被抿得发白的嘴唇，呢喃道：“你看，我在这里。”

 

博洋终于出声，却是沙哑的、带了哽咽的，“你躺在那里。”

 

想起早上发生的事，就忍不住全身发抖，他抬起通红的眼睛，睫毛湿漉漉的，眼底带了茫然和无措，喃喃重复了一遍，“你就躺在那里。”

 

那双一向温和而安然的眼睛里，是铺天盖地的恐惧。

 

“是我不对，”羽生轻声哄，“这两天太着急了没好好休息，但不严重。是我不对不应该那时候凶你，而且天天不是第一时间发现了我么？”

 

博洋垂下眼死死咬着牙，下巴绷出坚硬的线条。羽生像是没办法了，伸手去把博洋攥紧的拳一点点掰开，五指强硬插入博洋的指缝和他相扣，无助地喊：“天天？”

 

博洋反握住羽生的手，让羽生感到些微安心时却突然问：“你有多久没犯过哮喘了？”

 

羽生回答：“很久。”他看着博洋垂下的鸦睫，低下脑袋去亲了亲，坦诚道：“你吓到我了。”

 

博洋把头埋得更低，快难过成了一只裂开的奶黄包，他小声地说：“以后不会了。”

 

笨拙地在羽生嘴角亲了一口，博洋眼睛红红地保证道：“不会再让你想到不好的事。”

 

羽生怔忪了几秒，“我是说，你吓到我了。”

 

见小孩还是懵懵懂懂，羽生都要被气乐了，之前的怒火和担忧都在小孩黯淡的眼神下烟消云散，变成了控诉，羽生捏住博洋的脸开始往两边扯，“天天你是笨蛋吗，你将心比心一下，假如之前差点发生意外的是我，你在旁边看着……”见小孩一下子变得惨白的脸色，他又不忍心往下说了，只能叹气。

 

真是完蛋，喜欢了这么一个小傻子。

 

又倔又不经吓。

 

看到小傻子右手上的几块创口贴，应该是上午的意外蹭破的，所以也弄到自己身上了，伤口看起来不大，羽生想起还是心有余悸，忍不住拉起博洋的手，垂眼吻上创口贴，说：“受伤不跟我说，我会担心的。”

 

总是这么拼不和我说，我会担心的啊。

 

博洋的脸“噌”一下红了，尽管含着两包泪像只小奶包，他还是认真地保证：“我会好好吃饭好好睡觉好好锻炼，有什么事会跟你说。”

 

所以你哪里难受也要说出来，不许瞒着。”

 

羽生点头，“好。”他轻声说：“我答应你。”

 

博洋不再废话，一个劲儿往羽生怀里钻，两个人纠缠着倒在了床上，在羽生蠢蠢欲动想直接扒小孩衣服的时候后者按住他，难得强硬，“你还没恢复好别乱来。”

 

羽生：“……”

 

这场洲际赛真是见鬼，到底为什么身心都要受委屈。

 

想起明天还有表演滑，羽生警告自己要冷静，把体内的情欲压了又压，见博洋憔悴的神色心疼地亲了下他的额头，知道小孩是真的被吓到了，想着要怎么安抚他。

 

“你今天表现得真棒，”羽生说：“又是冠军呢。”

 

“还差远了，”博洋却难得接上了话，“还记得我之前提到的那个孩子吗，要是他衔接再改进就可以超过我了吧。”

 

博洋抬头瞥见立刻不笑的羽生，懵逼了几秒，“你不喜欢那孩子？”

 

“跳跃确实很出类拔萃，”羽生定定地看着博洋，“你要以他为目标吗？”

 

博洋说：“……啊？”

 

“天天现在还是以我目标吗？”把内心最疑惑的问题问出口，羽生说：“虽然我退役了，但我可是第一哦，一直都是。”

 

博洋还在懵逼，压在自己上面的青年却低了低头，刘海垂下来显得越发俊秀有诱惑力，声音听起来温柔，眼神却是凌厉的，“博洋不会只想追逐赛场上的对手吧？打败那些人就满足了吗？”

 

就足够了吗？只把目光放在现役的选手上面，指望他们能推着你前进吗？那我呢？我给你留下的道标、我创造的那些记录——算什么呢？

 

明明我一直站在前面，你怎么可以——去注意到别的人呢？

 

博洋听到羽生的话却垂下眼笑起来，稚气的虎牙让羽生恨不得去亲一口，“Yuzuru。”

 

羽生发现小孩用日文喊他的名字总是软软的，压低了声音却显得性感得要命。

 

“你和他们不一样啊，”博洋把羽生拉下来，双手搂住他的脖颈，让他的耳朵贴到自己的脸颊，表情坚定，“你是传奇，传奇是没办法被打败的。”

 

羽生还没说话，博洋又认真地说：“所以我只能成为另一个传奇来追你了，你记录这么变态……压力大的时候关注下后辈你也要吃醋吗？”

 

在赛场上我要做的是竞争，要的是胜利，他们就是我的竞争对手，但要超越你，就像是站在神的赛场，每一次追逐都是为了超越过去的自己，只有不断挑战不断淬炼，终有一天是可以触及你的所在的高度吧。

 

你最耀眼的那道光，怎么可以拿你和那些普通的竞争对手比较呢？

 

给了一颗枣又给了一颗糖，羽生甜滋滋的，但还是揪住小辫子不放，“你们之前聊什么那么开心？”

 

博洋笑，“他说我和你很像。”

 

羽生睁大眼睛。

 

“所以我很高兴，”扣住羽生的脖颈给了他一个绵长温柔的吻，博洋闷闷地笑出声，虎牙尖尖，“在我心里你是一切好的代言词啊。”

 

小孩笑得太可爱，羽生默默捂脸往旁边一滚，想了想又伸出手臂把自家小孩揽怀里。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

 

“就是约会啊，”博洋一边叉着碟子里的蛋糕一边敷衍着电话那边的金杨，面对金杨在酒店里的跳脚一脸无奈，“我都好久没陪他了，马上他又要回加拿大了。”

 

 

金杨嘴角抽抽，“你们和媒体通过气了吗？有没有提前打过招呼？等等这家甜品店有点眼熟……”

 

 

“天天，”还没等金杨揣测完，就眼睁睁看着屏幕那边有一只手伸出来，修长干净，捏着叉子上面叉着一小块蛋糕，松软金黄色的蛋糕配上雪白的奶油，上面还点缀半颗大而晶莹的草莓，“这个超级好吃啊，你试一下。”

 

 

博洋不假思索张开口把叉子叼住，咬下蛋糕说“好吃”，鼓着腮帮子咀嚼着，见金杨一脸“我瞎了”的神色茫然地问：“怎么了？”

 

 

金杨：“……”

 

 

老子为什么要被你们塞一嘴的狗粮。

 

 

“总之你们都小心吧……”金杨那口气还没叹完，又见到羽生一本正经地说“你嘴边沾到奶油了”，然后站起来俯身，凑到博洋唇边亲了一口，慢条斯理把奶油吮去，喉结微微滚动，还意犹未尽地舔了下自己的唇，其色气程度要是被放到社交媒体会让无数粉丝疯狂。

 

 

目睹全程的金杨面无表情按了结束键，手机屏幕立刻黑了，博洋瞪了羽生一眼忍不住对手机“喂”了几声，“怎么就给挂了？”说着，继续瞪着羽生，压低声音，“你故意的。”

 

 

羽生露出委屈的神色，“天天不专心，和我约会还跟别的人打电话。”

 

 

博洋：“……”

 

 

在酒店里休息了半小时金博洋抵不过自家恋人可怜巴巴的眼神，加上没吃晚饭，两个人换了一身衣服就跑出来觅食，期间博洋不停地问“你真的没有哪里不舒服吗”，一向神经大条的他像个老干部一样神神叨叨的，手牵手走在街上都显得心神不宁，显然羽生昨天真的把他吓坏了，羽生觉得自家小孩可爱极了，尤其是为自己担心敢怒不敢言的样子，凑过去用咬着的小蛋糕堵了他的嘴。

 

 

“你想出柜直说，”金博洋把帽檐转到后脑勺，看起来不像是生气，就大大咧咧把自己的脸露出来，皮肤好得女生都要嫉妒，“我好回去准备记者发布会。”

 

 

下一秒羽生又把帽檐转回来，还往下压了压，“再忍几年哦，不要着急嘛天天。”

 

 

金博洋说：“……”

 

 

已经不是第一次故意在大街上逗自己了，从开始的惊吓到害臊最后义正言辞和他讨论公众影响，这个人就会可怜兮兮地望着自己说“天天不爱我了吗”，鸡同鸭讲，完全讲不通，为此为了哄他不得不牺牲自己的色相还说些很羞耻的话，你来我往了几招金博洋就摸透了这个人的套路，每次过分了他就直接摘帽子，结果羽生比他还紧张。

 

 

咬了一口羽生递来的甜筒，金博洋忿忿地想：作，继续作，这厮典型的得了便宜还卖乖。

 

 

然而金博洋还是低估了作精的幼稚程度，在羽生见到空无一人的露天旱冰场就停下来、睁大眼睛看着而走不动路时，博洋觉得心很累，“你不会想滑吧……这是旱冰啊？”

 

 

露天旱冰场不大，五彩的霓虹灯点缀着像个小型的游乐园，黑丝绸一样的夜空挂着几颗星星，这个场景看起来无比令人心动。

 

 

“试试嘛，”羽生回头，兴奋得眼睛发亮，“我很久没玩过这个了。”

 

 

博洋说：“你才……就不要乱折腾啊。”

 

 

羽生不听，拉着博洋就要往领鞋处跑，在博洋还想委婉拒绝的时候他叹口气，惆怅地说：“这么久才见一次面天天都不陪我，连上冰也不陪我了。”

 

 

博洋：“……”

 

 

这是旱冰啊！旱冰啊！这特么能一样吗！

 

 

羽生结弦你清醒一点！

 

 

等博洋换好旱冰鞋站在场边时，见某个幼稚鬼用三分钟就适应了旱冰在场内愉快地蹦跶，努力板着脸还是忍不住噗嗤笑出来，虎牙尖尖。羽生看到他转了个弯，绕到博洋面前拉起他的手就带着他滑，手心已经出了汗，“天天你跳过Tango吗？”

 

 

博洋一脸的懵逼，“跳过？”

 

 

“《Tango Amore》，”羽生大声笑起来，因为现在冰场空荡荡的，感觉整个世界都是他的声音，像阳光狠狠撞破了湖面，“我是这个意思。”说着拉过博洋的左手放在自己的手臂上，自己则搂住了博洋的腰，抬起下巴，“Three、Two、One——Go！”

 

 

“等等？”腰部的敏感地带被触到，博洋扭了一下才跌跌撞撞跟着羽生滑了出去，差点摔倒还被羽生扶了下，但迅速调整好了状态，“羽生？”

 

 

羽生开心得眼睛都眯起来，打着节拍，还拉起博洋的手让他转了一圈，赞叹道：“天天好厉害，这么快就跟上来了呢。”说着重新搂住了博洋的腰，把他拉近了一点，在他耳边低声呢喃：“Tango一开始是男性之间跳的舞哦。”

 

 

在漫天的星空下，羽生的眼睛亮得惊人，带着滚烫又炽热的温度。

 

 

这个看起来笑眯眯又分外温柔的人，认真起来就像燃烧着的冰，耀眼得无法从他身上移开目光。

 

 

博洋反应了两秒，跟上羽生的节奏的同时步伐变得更稳了，一步紧逼一步，无形中带了凌厉，却慢吞吞地说：“据说是为了互相竞争，吸引心仪的人的注意。”

 

 

仿佛两个人回到了当初的冰场上，是竞争对手，是渴望获得冠军的花滑运动员，互相对峙着不肯退让，每一次在冰上起舞都是对自我的挑战和超越。羽生步步生莲，像是要踏出无数的花，大朵大朵盛开，博洋紧随在后，把一朵朵刚开好的花踩在脚下，每一步都带着破冰之声，花瓣纷纷扬扬坠下。

 

 

羽生笑盈盈带着博洋转了一圈，又扣紧了他的手，十指交扣暧昧而缠绵，“天天想要吸引的人是谁呢？”

 

 

即使是笑着的，青年那双弯起的眼睛也变得极具有侵略性，目光肆无忌惮地从青年的脸上扫过，额头、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴再到胸口，像是要把他一寸一寸剥开，在等待唯一一的一个正确答案，只要博洋答不对他就会做什么很可怕的事情。

 

 

侧左转90度并步一路滑行，博洋笑得露出虎牙，毫不犹豫回答：“你啊。”

 

 

简单直接的两个字，梗在喉里的那根刺突然不见了，被另外一种巨大的、更温暖的情绪淹没，羽生手一个用力把自家小孩拉到怀里，露出一个大大的、满足的笑容。

 

 

“我一直在想羽生对我的感情是后辈欣赏成分多一点还是爱人多一点，”博洋却打开了话匣子继续往下说：“一直迷惑了很长时间。”

 

 

“……天天？”

 

 

“然后觉得自己很可笑，”博洋也跟着笑，回抱住了羽生，“因为我发现每次我滑完下来，你看我的眼神都像是……想把我吃掉那种。”

 

 

就好像自己是一块可口的草莓蛋糕，眼神实在太赤裸裸了，博洋现在想起来都觉得不好意思。

 

 

羽生再也忍不住，笑得整个人后仰，又因为笑得太过分呛咳起来，吓到博洋赶紧去揉他胸口，又是一阵鸡飞狗跳。

 

 

一对小情侣趁着能见面黏黏糊糊约会了两次，时间过得飞快，转眼就又到了分别的时候。

 

 

在机场里羽生还是穿着黑色的运动服，整个人显得修长挺拔，拖着银白色的行李箱上面贴着pooh桑和跳跳虎，背着的黑色书包也挂着pooh桑和跳跳虎。

 

 

金杨正和队友说着话就见一直心不在焉的博洋眼睛一亮快步走过去，给羽生一个大大的拥抱。

 

 

羽生瞥见博洋书包挂着的新的蜘蛛侠笑得很开心，“每次都换新的不累吗？”

 

 

“你不送我新的我就不换，”博洋说着，还是没能掩饰住小失落，“这次你要在加拿大待多久？”

 

 

“半年，”见自家小孩情绪更低落了，羽生正色道：“下次见面……”

 

 

博洋打断他，“我会变得更强的。”

 

 

羽生定定看着他半晌。

 

 

“Yuzuru，”阳光透过巨大的落地玻璃窗落到站得笔直的青年的脸上，褪去了稚气的脸上带上了坚毅的表情，眼里燃烧着对自己的熊熊战意，“我会超过你的。”

 

 

幼崽跌跌撞撞着，羽翼渐丰，终于可以展翅翱翔。

 

 

糟糕，看到他这样的眼神自己居然动了复出的念头呢。

 

 

羽生伸出手去，在快要触碰到青年的脸时又堪堪停下来，缓缓紧握成拳，然后笑着捶打了下青年的肩膀。

 

 

“那你要加油了，博洋选手。”

 

 

END.


End file.
